fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orifumli Duskhelm
Summary Orifumli Duskhelm (More commonly referred to as Orif) is a Dwarf, Mercenary, and member of the Mercenary group, the Blades of Gold. He is a expert wielder of war-hammers, and he is skilled in several types of magic. Orif was invited into the mercenary group by Amun Flatbraid before any other members, as Amun wanted a mix between a warrior and a wizard. Orif has revealed that he was once a warrior within a kingdom of dwarves, but left the kingdom due to a disagreement with the current King. He has been an independent mercenary for 5 years, and only recently became registered with the Government, giving him a rank. Backstory and History Currently Working on... Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Orifumli Duskhelm Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: 65 Classification: Dwarf, Warrior, Mercenary Rank: Gold Rank Mercenary Affiliation: The Blades of Gold Race: Dwarf Likes: Sleep, Alcohol, Brawling, Companions, Money, Gold Dislikes: Disrespect, Blind Following, Elves Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Dwarves live several centuries naturally), Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant (Military grade training has made him very skilled in several forms of martial arts), Expert War-Hammer Wielder (His trademark weapon that he wields with a large amount of skill), Statistics Amplification (Using the dwarven magic, he can turn his entire body into stone instead of flesh, giving him higher durability, and strength. His attacks also hurt more due to the stony texture. This form takes alot of energy and he has not shown to be able to use it for more than a few minutes., Body Control (Via Stone form), Earth Manipulation (Trained to be able to manipulate, generate, and resist natural earth elements. He can generate large stone pillars, infuse his body with stonelike texture, and generate entire earthquakes.), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Earth manipulation, and Ice Manipulation (Dwarves naturally have high resistance to each of these elements). 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Taught Amun how to generate his mountain busting earthquake. Can infuse his body with that same amount of energy with Dwarven stone magic. Fought with Akadias quite often, and usually is able to contend with, albeit he is outclassed physically.) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class '(Capable of infusing his body and limbs with enough energy to match the Earthquake Amun generated. Able to contend with Akadias, though it is true that he is physically less strong than Akadias.) 'Durability: Mountain Class Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Melee Range with Melee Attacks, Extended Melee Range with War-hammers, Hundreds of meters with Ranged Magic, Likely hundreds of Kilometers with High tier spells (Earthquake) '''Standard Equipment: '''Battle Armor, War-Hammer, Healing potions 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (As a warrior, Orif is very intelligent in ways of combat. He was trained by a dwarven military, giving him military grade martial arts and weapon skills. He is also quite intelligent when it comes to magic, learning the natural dwarven magic of earth manipulation. He is knowledgeable in Dwarven culture, history, and customs, showing a signs of intelligence when it comes to his culture. Outside of this and combat however, he is simply a normal individual) '''Weaknesses: '''Short Stature (Maybe) Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Earth Magic Orif is highly skilled in Earth Manipulation. His Trademark abilities include creating Pillars, generating entire Earthquakes, and creating storms of stone as projectiles. As a dwarf he also learned how to use their signature ability of Stonen Form. With this form his entire body becomes made of stone, making him far more durable and strong. * Pillar of Stone '''- Orif generates a stone pillar to rise up. He can manipulate this pillar to follow and attack his opponents. * '''Earthquake - Orif creates an earthquake, this earthquake has shown the potential to destroy entire mountains. Dwarven Resistance As a dwarf, Orif's body has a natural resistance to stone, as the element has been somewhat infused with their bodies for Millenia.Orif's kind also has resistance to fire, due to the ancient dwarves residing in volcanoes and dealing with constant heat. His resistance to ice comes from the iceborn dwarves. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dwarves Category:Tier 7 Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Earth Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users